yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 34: Finding Out Truths from Deceptions...Is It To Late To Cancel?
~This event took place after Isabel went to Donnie Yun's house to drop off what she needed, and to give Donnie her concolendeces about his fallen members and tell about how one of his members ( Zero ) saved her (back in Ark 2)~ Particapents~ *Nakayama Isabel *Takenaka Twins *Ozawa Yuuta 5 O'clock AM: Why Are You Still In The Back Of My Mind..? It was summer, it was warm. I had been the night of the Tanabata Festival. Everything was lit up within the city from where I was. We were on a hill that was near one of the temples hosting the festival this year. I smiled as I had my chin rested on someone’s chest. "It's pretty isn't it?" The person didn't respond. I was more enticed with all the colors, the decorations the people in the kimonos. Everyone just blended in; no one ever noticed that there was a Yakuza within their swarm of bodies. And if felt nice to just be. It felt like a dream. Reality didn't seem to touch the peacefulness and happiness, or the fact I felt like the girl I never got to be. Far where off there had been a gathered group of people and I could hear the singing of children, it was so lovely to hear, and they sang the Tanabata song... ( Reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-giDVy18bA ) I let out a content sigh hearing them sing. Something heavy grabbed my arm and healed me down, I didn't think about it, until it was gripping me tightly, not just a loving embrace tight. But a death grip. I struggled and pushed against the..cold? Object that I had been against. I looked in horror as I looked at it, the face of Hajime..Bloodied, scarred, and bruised. "I have to go I'm sorry. I can't tell you now..I will explain when I come back.." I shook my head quickly. "What..Hajime..What.." He reached up as something glinted in his hand and something sharp pressed against my chest. "I'm sorry.." His words echoed around the two of us it made me stare at his bloodied face "What..what happened..Haji.” '' Until the pressing object was sent into my chest. But it ever did its dark intent.. As I was sent upright in bed screaming. Huffing awake. The thumping of feet came until the doors were busted open as the twins, and Yuuta came in, flicking on the light to reveal the lavishly decorated room. ( for visuals: http://www.232designs.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Asian-decorating-style01.jpg ) Browns, off whites, and reds and blacks, and hints of asian architecture. The boys came in and looked at me as I sat upright in the bed breathing in heavily as I had my hand over the place where the dagger was sent..it was meant to pierce my heart..so many meanings. And yet I'm still breathing..They say that if you die in your dreams then you die in reality...and I was brushed with the horror I could have..I shook my head and brought both my hands up to my face and brushed the hairs that had plastered to my face due to the sweat that was now present. "''Miss.." Daichi spoke first. "Miss.." I didn't answer him quickly at first..I couldn't. How do you tell someone you've known for three years now..that you had a dream of your missing ex-fiancé, someone who had promised to always be there, to protect me, but just up and left, and never sent word. Now is someone you pushed away? Sold, pawned, given stuff away that belonged to this person, that could yet still be alive? You couldn't. It crossed the lines of personal relations and business relations. "I'm fine you three." All three of them didn't say a word until Yuuta spoke first. "Ma'am..you screamed out at the dead of night, pardon my boldness but that simply doesn't mean you’re alright." I waved him off. I am a Geisha first, a woman second. Daichi and Daiki looked at each other and frowned then looked back at me. "If there was anything bothering you Ma'am.. You would tell us.. Wouldn't you?" I let out a breath, and brushed my hands over my face. I vaguely remembered Keyome's words from when he invited me over to the Kagemaru Dojo. ***Flash back**** The other day where Keyome had helped Isabel find what type of Chi she hand. His words range clearly out in her mind. “''The first task I need you to do...is find yourself...go somewhere you can be alone... and contemplate on all the things in your life.. and cut loose ends... on the things that you need to cut...” His words and his hands had weighed heavily on her..she knew of the loose ends and she knew what he meant by lose ends...Hajime... '*****End Flash back*****''' I looked at, Daichi and Daiki then to Yuuta, I closed my eyes then opened them again. "In the morning.. We will discuss some things. But first..It’s 5:15am..I want sleep." They all nodded and that seemed to be the end of it. 12 O'clock PM: To Late To Turn Back Where we were staying, the hotel had given us the best penthouse they could provide, which though, I did argue against, it was to lavish for me personally, between the living room and the dining room it looked the same. As the living room and dining room had its crisp white colors, crystals, statues, gold trims and threads here and there, it gave you the illusion that you were maybe royalty or there bouts. (for visuals: living room: http://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Luxury-penthouse-posh-living-room-furniture.jpg) (For visuals: Dining Room: http://www.busydoor.com/images/2012/06/Luxury-Penthouse-Dining-Room-with-Marbel-Floors.jpg ) It was a pleasant afternoon. But my mind was plagued with the past events of the dream, the dagger, and what Hajime kept saying. The boys seemed to be hovering over me. They knew I wasn't myself, and they couldn't help it, as they took a seat and Yuuta cleared his throat. "Ma'am..Regarding what happened this morning..what was it you wanted to discuss with me." I looked up from my constant stare at my tea cup and looked at Yuuta and blinked a few times. As if his face was foreign to me. "What..? Oh right!" I nodded my head and sat straight where I was sitting, fixing my kimono in a nerves habit as the men looked at me curiously at me. "First of all, the Wakahisa clan will be hosting a ball for the higher-ups." I looked at them and Yuuta seemed to nod his head, he knew his duties as security within the Clan. He was hired to protect the girls and myself. Regardless of his past, it was how the Americans put it, water under the bridge. "Mr. Tasanagi is going to help with the money situation. He is going to give us money now, money later. And we are going to do a 40/60 split. The Kagemaru clan will take 40% of the money revenue made. And the Wakahisa will 60. I want you three to know the expectations and prepare the girls, in the meantime, prepare a space and secure it and I will take care of the rest." The three of them nodded in understanding as they took their orders. It seemed that they shifted where they sat which made me look from each of them and blink at them.."What?" They looked at each other this time in turn. "What?" I let out a sigh as I leaned back against the chair. *RING RING, RING RING* The boys looked at each other and blinked then looked at me as I quickly got off the chair and walked over to where my phone was ringing and I picked it up. "Hello..This is Nakayama" I looked out the window and looked over the tops of Kasaihana City hearing the person talk. "Yes. I would like to talk to the detective when he finds things..yes..the penthouse suite at L'Etoile d'Argent...Sweet 3001...Yes...I would like to know his name ''" I tapped my fingers lightly as they put me on hold to retrieve the name of the decretive. "''Oh Detective Spencer?" I nodded my head more to myself then anything. I remember him coming into the Lounge a few times as he was brought in by the head of Police a few times for a Tea Ceremony for a new maiko introductions. "Alright. When he finds anything please send him over. Thank you." With that I hung up the phone and closed it up and put it down. The twins and Yuuta seemed to have been staring at me. I kept my looks out the window. I was that close to finding out what happened to Hajime..why did he leave..what caused him to run away, but with that. I needed the distraction for now, so I picked up some papers with required necessities for a party as I turned around to face the boys. They all seemed to face me with a look of *'Why did you just invite the KPD over to a secured area.* '''I let out a sigh as I simply explained. "''For me to continue on with my life..and my training in my light Hadou I need to know what happened to Hajime..its closer on one part of my life.." The twins looked at me with both a look of disapproval and one that may have been of sympathy. I simply shook my head and walked off into the dining room and sat the papers down, and pulled out one of the dining chairs and sat down and spread out the papers. It was really, a scattered array of papers. Party planning papers and the remodeling papers, I shuffled through the papers with the aim to get everything sorted out, the twins came and sat down with me with calculators, laptops to sort out the numbers, pens all sorts of things. Yuuta to his usual self kept a look out from the window. We looked through and calculated numbers as I drifted off over thinking again of the dream that seemed to play over and over in my subconscious. The dagger still seemingly vivid and pressing into my chest. "Miss?" I looked up and blinked a few times and looked at Daichi who spoke. "Miss. You have that look from this morning..and earlier..like we said this morning..If there was anything bothering you this morning you would tell us wouldn't you?" I waved my hand and looked down at the papers, the numbers and words seemed to just blur together. I finally shook my head and gave up. “''I filled a missing person’s report on Hajime…And this Detective Spencer is going to tell us what became of him..If he is still alive.”'' They twins looked at me quickly and in some type of twin telepathy both spoke at the same time. “''If he is still alive Ma’am.” I nodded my head quickly. “''Yes yes if he is still alive. It all depends on if this Spencer person is able t-''“…'*RING RING, RING RING*'… I was cut off short before I could finish my sentence my thought. Picking up the cell phone that had been brought and left on the table, ''“Nakayama?..'*pause*'…Alright send him up. Thank you.” ''I looked at the twins and they knew who I said to send up. Pushing myself away from the table I organized the papers as the boys went to get him with a frown on their face. '*Gods protect me…Give me the strength to keep faith in that this was the right decision…*' It was all I could think to myself… 3 O'clock PM: Time For The Truth Detective Spencer was on one the long couch as I was in a single chair. The twins behind me as he laid out his information, it was information alright. Credit card information, bank accounts, transactions for the past…. I didn’t look at the dates of time that they took place. I let the man lay his stuff out and prepare himself… it was like a crime scene. I couldn’t believe my eyes what I was seeing really. Detective Spencer was offered to take off his trench coat on his way in, but he now took it off and laid it out on the couch as he took a seat next to it. He seemed to be in his middle to late 20’s, but seemed to have seem far worse in the KPD then he wished to. Tough exterior but with a hint of professionalism to him, I had to give the guy credit though. He did get a lot of information. ( Detective Spencer: http://liquidcrow.deviantart.com/art/Detective-7391935 ) As he was finally done organizing his choice of items, there was still something in the manila folder he didn’t take out yet, well one of the many folders. But I waited. “''So…. ''*waves hand at display* what does this all mean exactly. Does it mean he’s alive? Dead? Missing? Hold hostage by a crazy lunatic that wants money?” I waited for him to answer, he seemed unwilling to answer any of those questions. He just continued to stare at the information; I didn’t file a report to the KPD for them to send me a man that could gather whatever evidence he could, sit within this hotel room. In front of me, a yakuza chairmen. Yet not answer a single question I have right now. He finally looked up after taking a breath to stare at me, something in his face look grave. “Miss. Nakayama, some of our men within the KPD respect you.” Get on with it…just tell me if he is dead or alive. I wanted to will this man to just say what he wanted. “We didn’t know how to bring this to your attention but.. With the findings we have scrounged up from those within Kasaihana city…your fiancé has dead for a year and a half now…” I stared at Spencer..Just simply staring. “He’s been dead for a year and a half..” The man nodded and picked up the papers of what seemed to be paper money trail. How stupid of that man to leave a paper trail or maybe he wanted to leave one? Wait no… He didn’t want to leave one behind. How stupid of you Hajime… Spencer spread out the papers and went into the details of how he spent money on hotels and misalliances things through the almost two years he was alive… “He got caught.. We went into that also. He had made bad checks to some bad people…and well they got even with him..” Even? I looked at the KPD Detective “How so?” He put the papers down now and reached over to the folder and pulled out pictures and took the paperclip off of it and laid out the few pictures they took of him…*Or the ones they were willing to give me..* I looked at them.. Something in me started to alter, or shift…maybe crack a little as I saw the images of the bruised and bloodied Hajime in the pictures. The twins came up behind me with steeled faces, even Yuuta looked cold hearted at the pictures, the man he never met. My hand, unconsciously to me, reached out and touched the picture of an image of Hajime in the morgue. “Why..” I more said it to myself then I said to anyone else that existed in the room. Detective Spencer looked at me, a look of sympathy written over his face but I didn’t pay attention. “The murder reports over him said that..he was cut open from the chest, a “Y”-incision, from the chest to the stomach..and... It said was castrated.” I shivered at that. It made me cringe as I drew my hand away, from the image. “Basically meaning, whatever he was running away from. Came and got even with him…in the cruelest of ways. But what the crime scene investigators said that there was a hint of perfume at the scene. So it may have been a woman at that caused the murder.” I put my hands in my lap. If he was running away from a woman he owned money too….I certainly can’t put words to how I feel at this current time. The twins looked at me now and then looked at Detective Spencer, “Thank you for your time Sir…we greatly appreciate your put into this case. We will make sure the money will get sent to your account.” The man waved the twins off. “It’s alright. It was for Miss. Nakayama. If it helps at all for her, it was more than a pleasure…be it…if it was the news she wanted or not…” The twins had escorted the man out and, to where ever he needed to be. I just stayed where I was, staring. Then, unconsciously I stood up from where I was and right as the twins came back into the room. I just walked away and walked into the bedroom that I resided in and closed the door and locked it. The twins had tried to follow but were unable to get pasted the locked door. “Miss! Miss!”………*'Few minutes***** I didn’t reply back to them. I couldn’t, I felt like I just completely shut down. I did the first step that Keyome asked me to do..I tied up the loose end…Hajime was the loose end… But now what? I looked around the room and continued to stare at it tell finally, I took a seat on the floor and legs crossed, and I just sat there thinking over my life..something in my gut pinged about..I shifted up and went over to where my kimonos were stored as I took one of them out I went through the sleeves as I tried to find the picture… “Where did that picture go….Come on……AHA!!” Finally finding it I pulled out the picture I had received from Donnie. Of him and Zero, that is something I also needed to concentrate on too….. They always said you could lead a horse to water, but you couldn’t make the horse drink the water. Were people like that? I walked to the bed and sat down looking at the picture again of..Zero… “You and Hajime are both dead now. I never knew you though. But I’m saddened more so by your death then Hajime’s…Why…” I had to laugh to myself…I was talking to a picture. A picture of an 18 year old that knew nothing of the Geisha, or the wall that wasn’t too far from where I am now…. I couldn’t contemplate now…could I. No I couldn’t. I, I wanted to do so many things. Be many things… “Ugh!” I flicked the picture away in frustration. *Why did you have to walk up to me that day Hajime… Why couldn’t Keyome have been the one to walk up to me…You were always so possessive of everything…* I flopped back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling… “You can lead the horse to water. But you can’t make the horse drink the water…but what if the horse was dehydrated and close to death…” That really did make me think. I was in a sense dehydrated and close to death. *Listen to me behind the mellow dramatic female…* I shook my head as I pulled the covers around me and curled up on the bed and laid there thinking. 11 O'clock PM: The Choice To Move On Is Your's Alone I pushed myself up and got up off the bed, I didn’t know I had fallen asleep at all. And I was groggy as hell and thirsty so I went to the door and unlocked it quietly. I didn’t know how long I was in the room for. But it seems the guys were passed out asleep by the door. This made me soften up on them a bit. *ONLY A BIT!* I stepped over their legs to bypass them hearing the small snoring shaking my head at them. I entered into the large suite living room the documents apparently they were put away so I wouldn’t have to see them again. Which seemed fine to me, I padded by the sitting area into the kitchen and rummaged around the fridge for….anything…. Snatching out a bottled water from the fridge and closing it after making a very good decision for myself I went to the island and pushed myself up. I looked around to see what else was available within the kitchen….*Chocolate?* I reached out and took one and sent it into my mouth as I chewed on it silently I still had my cell-phone on me as I thought about a few things… I finally decided to snatch it out of my pocket and flip it open… “But…who would I call or text at this time of night…” I went and flipped open the phone and went through the contacts… Starting with the names that started with A, then B, then C, then D, skipped E, F, G, H…they were all business associates. I, J’s were all boring…something in the K’s stopped me. “Keyome Tasanagi” I tapped my toes against each other contemplating this… Screw it…. I wrote up a text reguardless: ''*Hey Keyome its Isabel. Question for you..but, yes I do know its 10 and late at night. But, wanted to see if you wanted to get a drink with me tomorrow night…are you old enough to drink Mr. Tasanagi? Haha. I hope so ; ) Because I don’t think you could beat my Geisha gut of steaaallllllll. *'' I felt so childish for sending such a text to him but…I felt it at that…I jumped off the counter like a teenager I just felt for sitting there, eating chocolate, and texting. I made my way back to my bedroom when I ran into the twins all awake waiting for me staring at me. “You were smiling just then.” I shook my head and frowned. “You were all sleep walking..” They all had pointed looks at me. “You were smiling, texting, and putting chocolate into your mouth.” I shook my head wiggling my finger at them while my back was towards them. I entered the room as they followed me and I quickly turned around. “Uh uh uhh. Tch. You are all tired. So am I. You are all sleep walking and delusional.” I gave them a smile and closed the door behind me. And like that, I called it the end of today. I was done trying to fight the tiredness I felt. A wise man once told me that…you could lead a horse to water. But you couldn’t force the horse to drink the water. If that’s the case. Then I must be a stubborn horse.. ( ''FIRST SOLO DONE X O PRODUCTIVE-NESS DONE AT 2AM....Thank you Thank you Thank you :3''''' ) http://i1308.photobucket.com/albums/s620/IzzyDaPada/IsabelSig_zps11d6cef8.png Category:ARK 3 Category:Ark 3